Clara
Clara Kelly-Bergeron is an intelligent girl with autism from Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada. She has an YouTube Channel named "PKMNMasterClara", which you can see at this link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcR42wHUl2asuAykIfM2Opw. She has also adopted this Wiki that was abandoned by User:Kareem1914, and changed it into "777Clara's Random Stuff Wiki." She has been editing this Wiki since 2016, to replace this Wiki's content that was stolen from the Animal Crossing Wiki, with random content that Clara made herself. She doesn't edit this wiki all of the time however, due to herself usually doing other things and stuff. Unfortunately, she hasn't uploaded any LazyTown-related and LazyTown Edited videos on her YouTube Channel in a LONG TIME, so she considers herself as an "Lazy Scout." She is a Nintendo fan, and LOVES playing on her Nintendo Switch or 3DS systems, when she's not working on this Wiki, or just having fun in general. She is also a big Animal Crossing Fan, a Mario Fan, a LazyTown/BusyCity fan, A DuckTales Fan, and a Pokémon Master. Sometimes, when playing Pokémon Games, she creates universes, characters, and more. That's because, she is OBSESSED WITH THIS SERIES. My current user for this wiki is User:777Clara. I had an user named User:PKMNMasterClara as well, but I deleted that account, as it was formerly known as "FanonFixes/Fixifanon." And I made that account back in 2013 and 2014, when I was LITTLE, and I wanted to "Fix People's Mario Kart Games on Fantendo", as I was also obsessed with the series at the time. (Telling people that Koopa Cape was already in a Mario Kart Game as a Retro Course, re-naming "Mario Kart 8" games to "Mario Kart 9" games as there already was a Mario Kart 8 game at the time that was officially made by Nintendo, etc.) But, I had learned my lesson from that, mostly because of Fantendo's administrators, and the official Mario Kart 8 DLC Packs (etc, Having SNES Rainbow Road for the FOURTH time in a Mario Kart Game), and I no longer "Fix Mario Kart Games", because it's like I was "vandalizing the articles" instead, in my opinion. I am also currently on the GetLazy Forums, and I was formerly on Miiverse, BEFORE THE STUPID ADMINS BANNED MY ACCOUNTS AND NINTENDO CLOSED IT! >_< I WAS EVEN ON MIITOMO, AND THAT GOT CLOSED TOO! DX Now, Here's Some Old Pokémon History & Some Other Stuff... As of June 27th 2016, I retired from being the Hoenn Champion to restart Alpha Sapphire. On November 18th 2016, I started Pokémon Moon. I became the first Alolan Champion, On November 19th, Clara's Pokémon Moon data corrupted, so she restarted. Throughout the game, she got 3 shiny Pichu, and has NTR CFW. Clara's Red 2DS soon broke on July 8th 2017, but I got a Aqua Blue 3DS (that I CFW'd as well) on her 14th birthday in 2017. However, my mom managed to fix my Red 2DS around August 2018, so I currently have TWO SYSTEMS! Clara also got the Super Mario Odyssey Nintendo Switch Bundle on Christmas Day in 2017. She pre-ordered Pokémon Let's Go! Eevee on November 1st 2018, so she could play it when it came out. She has since beated the game (I also have beated Odyssey as well, but NOT Darker Side), and has caught multiple Shinies. My Joy-Cons, which were the Super Mario Odyssey Joy-Cons, due to my Switch being the Super Mario Odyssey Bundle when I got it originally, had a drifting problem on both Joy-Cons, because of my rage (And because this has been happening to a lot of other Joy-Cons too.) I still have them, but I got new Joy-Cons, The Neon Pink/Neon Green pack, from my grandma, when I got Super Mario Maker 2, and so far, they haven't been drifting yet! However, a few days before I GOT Pokémon Sword, my stupid mom broke my R button on my CURRENT Joy-Cons. However, one day, I found out that the R button was working on my broken Super Mario Odyssey Joy-Cons, so I was able to make a new League Card. Although I was hypnotized to delete my Sword save file, I made my League Card code, which is 0000-0008-K884-FW. I'm not quite sure if this will work, but that's the code if you want to receive it! Here are my current and former Nintendo Switch games I had/have (in no order): *Super Mario Odyssey (Came with my Switch) *Minecraft (The "Switch" and the "Bedrock Engine" Versions. I like the original version better, however.) I have been starting to play the Bedrock version more often though, BECAUSE OF THE NEW OFFICIAL DUCKTALES MASH-UP PACK! (And I bought it too, of course. Who doesn't want to explore McDuck Manor? Not me.) *Coloring Book (It was a Free Download, so I got it! Not to be confused with "Cooking By The Book" from LazyTown. I later got the Creative Edition, MEANING THAT I GOT THE GIRL'S ROOM IMAGES AND WHITEBOARD AAAAH) *Yooka-Laylee (I bought it, but I STILL haven't played it yet!) *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (I got this as my first physical Nintendo Switch game with my Mom, back in 2017. I used to play the original Mario Kart 8 a lot when I had a Wii U in the past, but as more games were released for the Switch, and I got more games too, I stopped playing this game, and I gave it away to a friend of mine. Luckily, I got $50 eShop credit in return. I wasn't expecting that when I got it, but I'm glad I did! I spent it on the Minecraft DuckTales Mash-Up Pack, and then when I got more eShop Cards on the day after my Birthday, I spent that on SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE! (And some DLC, since I had at least $117, and I bought the regular game on the eShop.) *Pokémon Let's Go! Eevee (The only game I've ever pre-ordered so far) *YouTube (It was also a free download! So... It's also the most-played game on my Switch so far! I use it often when I want to watch a YouTube video on my Switch, but not on my Computer.) *Pokémon Quest (I also FINALLY got all of the DLC for it.) *Pokémon Let's Go! Pikachu (Mom bought it for me! It wasn't pre-ordered, though however.) *Tetris 99 (Got it when it was announced for FREE, due to myself having a 1-Month Nintendo Switch Online Membership at the time. I eventually deleted the game, BECAUSE PLAYING TETRIS AGAINST 99 OTHER PLAYERS THAT ARE PROBABLY BETTER THAN YOU, IS HARD! >_< ...And because Battle Royales SUCKS) *Splatoon 2: Special Demo (I got it when the Demo was announced, But I didn't really play it, and it's just lying on my Switch as another game. And then I later deleted it...) *Pokémon Let's Go! Pikachu & Pokémon Let's Go! Eevee Demo Version (Got it when it came out on the eShop. I hardly play it, but I got a Shiny Nidoran♀ That I gave up on regetting it on Let's Go! Eevee.) *Scribblenauts Mega Pack: I FINALLY GOT It. I don't really care about playing Unmasked, as I rather play Unlimited instead. After all, I played it A LOT on my former Wii U I once had, and even if the Object Editor is still here but glitchy, I DON'T CARE! Plus, I'm trying to get ALL OF THE STARITES! I just need some Object ones, then I WILL HAVE ALL OF THEM! My shop is called "Stephalily's Scribblestuff", in case that you want to visit it! :D) *Theater Tales: I only got this "One-Dollar Shovelware" game, for the "Story Creator" mode. After doing the first play, no option was unlocked, as everything was "Coming Soon". I instantly deleted the game after that. What a bunch of blatant lies! *Growtopia: ...I hAvE nO mEmOrY oF tHiS pLaCe... *Izneo: I wanted to read IDW Comics on my Switch, but I deleted the App, as I didn't get a subscription for it, after a conversation with my mom. *Super Mario Maker 2: My second physical, and currently the only physical Nintendo Switch game I own, is Super Mario Maker 2. I got it from my Grandma and my Dad back in July 2019, as a gift for graduating Grade 10 at my High School in real life, and going into Grade 11. (There was no graduation ceremony for only just Grade 10, however.) In a few days, I beated Story Mode. Mostly, I just make courses for myself on there, because every time I upload a course, it never really gets popular. I'm also Rank B on Multiplayer Versus, but it stresses me out a lot, so I hardly play it. There's a lot of other things I like doing on it, and I'm really obsessed with the game right now. Though I don't have any courses, if you want to check out my profile, my Maker ID for it is GBM-SSM-KSF. *Super Kirby Clash: I got it when it was announced in September 4th 2019's Nintendo Direct, since it's a Free Download, but I haven't played it yet. And then I deleted the game, to save up space on my system. *Super Smash Bros Ultimate: FINALLY. I got it on September 9th, 2019 as one of my Birthday presents. I FINALLY unlocked all of the characters too (Even all of the DLC!) As for the World of Light... It's gonna take a while before I get to face Galeem, that's for sure! I'm also making Custom Stages, but I'll share those IDs when I make and upload more. I used to have so much fun on SSB4 back when I had a Wii U and the 3DS Game, so I'm ready to have fun... IN THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! Late... *Pokémon Sword: I'm too lazy right now to put my full description, but I was supposed to get this game on November 20th. Luckily, I got it on the Launch Date, (digitally), but I couldn't get it the day before to pre-order it. I beat the main game AND the post-game, and I completed my Pokédex so I can get the Shiny Charm, the Oval Charm, AND THE BRAND-NEW CAPTURE CHARM! But because I haven't gotten any shinies on the save file yet, I still couldn't find a Shiny Wooloo with my charm at almost 800 encounters, and Team Rocket are IDIOTS, I was hypnotized to delete my entire Sword save file. And there's no Save-Data-Backup for the game, and my Switch isn't hacked.... Whoops. I eventually made a new save file for it, playing as a male trainer named "Zain", but I'm taking a break from it right now as well. *Danger Mouse: The Danger Games: Ever since I got into the series, I downloaded the $5 game from the eShop AFTER FINDING OUT IT'S ON THE NORTH AMERICAN ESHOP, DESPITE IT BEING A BRITISH CARTOON THAT'S ONLY ON CBBC IN THE UK (And Disney XD in South Africa I think...)! I haven't played it yet however, mostly because I gotta watch more of the original series, and the reboot. *Santa Tracker: I got the game for the Holidays. I wanted it in 2018, but I couldn't get it, due to my Mom being on the Naughty List for being a jerk to me. Mostly I've been playing the "Santa Slide" minigame, and I've been checking the game once a day until the day after Christmas, like an advent calendar. I'll still use my other two methods of tracking Santa on Christmas Eve alongside this game this year: Via Google's Santa Tracker and NORAD's famous-and-even-better Santa Tracker. But at least I have this game now too! After Christmas, I deleted the game, but I backuped my save data for next year! *Pokémon Shield: I got it for Christmas, although I didn't start it until January 1st, which then I took a long break from it until the 18th. And now I'm taking another break from it! The next things I need to do however in the game is basically, complete my Pokedex via trades and stuff before I get to Circhester, and continue working on my team! That's basically it. Gallery HNI 0061.JPG|Clara on ACNL, in her former town Paradise, in her main room. Clara with her shiny Floette.jpg|Clara on Pokémon Moon with her hacked, Shiny AZ's Floette. Clara (Actual Let's Go Eevee! Team).png|Clara's Original Hall-Of-Fame team from Pokémon Let's Go Eevee!. Clara (Ultra Moon).png|Clara's former team and her final team on Pokémon Ultra Moon. Clara (Ultra Moon Full Model).png|Clara's full model on Pokémon Ultra Moon. Clara (Ultra Moon, Mostly the Head, A bit of the Body).png|A closer-up model of Clara's head/part of her body on Pokémon Ultra Moon. Pokémon Master Clara in X (2018 Playthrough).jpg|Clara's model on Pokémon X, made using the Pokémon XY Trainer Creator game on Doll Divine. Clara Cosplay.JPG|A cosplay of Clara by a model named Nicole on Girl's Fashion Shoot. Eyesee Promo.JPG|Clara as a model in a promo for Eyesee on Girl's Fashion Shoot. Clara, but on the All Ducked Out Game! (White Hair).jpeg|Clara as a duck from the "All Ducked Out" game from DuckTales on the Disney Channel Canada website. Clara In the Rinmaru Pokémon Trainer Editor.jpg|Clara in the Rinmaru Pokémon Trainer Editor. My Disney Emoji Self.png|Clara on the Disney Emoji Yourself game. PKMNMasterClara Logo.png|PKMNMasterClara's "Crappy" 2017 Logo. My Disney Yourself Forme!.jpeg|Clara on the game "Disney Yourself". HNI_0088.JPG|Clara's model on her original Pokémon X save file, from 2015/2016 (I think). HNI_0090.JPG|Clara's Original Trainer Card from her Pokémon X save file (Yes, I named myself "Serena" back then). This is totally correct, for the first time.png|Clara as an Idol on an old, emulated save file of Tomodachi Collection's fan-translation that she had. Inkling Clara.png|Clara, as made in an Japanese Inkling editor. Me, but on StarFall.jpg|Clara, but on the current Starfall website (I went to it for fun. I used to go on the website back in Kindergarten!) Me on the Google Santa Tracker's Elf Maker!.png|Clara on the 2018 Google Santa Tracker's Elf Maker. Clara (Club Penguin, Fairy Princess Style).png|Clara's Penguin from Club Penguin, back when she played it and it was still around. This is known as her "Fairy Costume". Her Nickname was Clarark. Me as a Fairy, on DollDivine's Pixie Scene Maker Game!.jpg|Me as a Fairy, on DollDivine's Pixie Scene Creator! (I LOVE DISNEY FAIRIES!) Me as a Pokémon Trainer! (Modern Pop-Star Fairy Type Trainer 2020 Design).jpg|Clara in my "Modern Pop-Star Fairy Type Trainer Outfit", as made on Hapuriainen's Pokémon Trainer Creator v.2 game on Deviantart. A picture of me at Butterbean's Cafe from Nick Jr World!.png|Me at Butterbean's Cafe, from the Nick Jr game "Nick Jr World!" Glitter Cure - Magical Girl Clara!.jpg|Me as a Magical Girl, made on Glitter Cure! It's about time we got a show with an Xavier as the protagonist!.jpg|Me, made on the PBS Kids Show "Xavier Riddle and The Secret Museum"'s "Hero Maker" game! Category:Characters Category:Mayors Category:Pokémon stuff Category:Clara Category:Non-Fictional